Identify
Overview Identify & Baptize unlock after beating the 1st Gem Cave in Factory Identifying and Baptizing are another way to add extra Attributes to your equipment. It's not a cheap thing to do, but it is well worth it in the long run. Identifying Identifying equipment gives you a base 3 extra Attributes to add your equipment. * Purple Equipment and Higher can be Identified. * To Identify you use Reforge Crystals * The Cost depends on the grade of the equipment ** Purple - 5 Reforge Crystal ** Orange - 10 Reforge Crystal ** Gold - 15 Reforge Crystal ** Red - 20 Reforge Crystal ** Dark - 30 Reforge Crystal * List of Extra Attributes ** Absolute Defense % - Counteracts the effects of Pierce, Ignore Defense, and Sunder ** Attack - Increases Attack by a Flat Number ** Attack Speed % - Increases Attack Speed ** Blind Resist % - Reduces the time of being Blind ** Crit Damage % - Increases Crit Damage ** Damage - Increases Damage dealt by a flat number ** Defense - Increases Defense by a flat number ** Freeze Resist % - Reduces the time of being Frozen ** HP - Increases HP by a flat number ** Ignore Defense % - Ignores a Percentage of Defense ** Immune Damage - Reduces Damage Taken ** Poison Resist % - Reduces time of being Poisoned ** Rampage % - Increases Rage Recovery ** Rampage Down Resist % - Reduces the amount of Rage lost due to an enemy skill ** Skill Damage % - Increases Damage of the Rage Skill ** Skill Resist % - Reduces Damage done by an enemy Rage Skill ** Slow Resist % - Reduces the time of being Slowed ** Sunder - Ignores defense by a flat number Baptize Baptizing is how you can take your Identified Equipment and add more Attributes to it, or change them all together. * Only Identified Equipment can be Baptized. * The Left side is your Base Equipment and the Right side is the Material equipment. As you can see in the screenshot both pieces of equipment are Pendants. * Material Equipment has to be the same type (i.e. Ring, Pendant, Weapon, etc.) as the Base Equipment * Material Equipment can not be equipped on any team. You have two options when it comes to Baptizing, Switch or Baptize. * Switch - Costs 100 Meteo Stones ** Switching will take the Extra Attributes from both the Base and Material Equipment and swap them all. In other words, Base Equipment Attributes will move to the Material Equipment, and vice versa ** This does NOT Destroy the Material Equipment * Baptize ** Cost *** Purple - 5 Meteo Stones *** Orange - 10 Meteo Stones *** Gold - 15 Meteo Stones *** Red - 20 Meteo Stones *** Dark - 30 Meteo Stones ** When you Baptize you are taking a random Extra Attribute from the Material Equipment and placing it on the Base Equipment *** You can Choose to replace an existing Attribute on the Base Equipment, or choose an empty slot to add on to the Base Equipment. You choose this on the Base Equipment *** If you don't like what you got from the Material Equipment when replacing an Attribute on the Base Equipment, you can spend Pokestones to not lose what you currently have on it. ** When you Baptize, the Material Equipment will be Destroyed. Category:General Game Info